


I Shall Not

by christarennerston



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types, Thor (Movies), Thor - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, General fiction, Humor, Literature, cuteness, fan fiction
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-02
Updated: 2013-06-02
Packaged: 2018-08-11 10:50:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 289
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7888369
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/christarennerston/pseuds/christarennerston
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Thor was flipping through the stations on the TV in front of him. Not really changing channels, more like stopping at every channel to ask what something was or did. You could hit Fury for assigning this to you. Your mission was to show Thor your world though television so he could get a better grip on Earth. It wasn't going well.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Shall Not

Thor was flipping through the stations on the TV in front of him. Not really changing channels, more like stopping at every channel to ask what something was or did. You could hit Fury for assigning this to you. Your mission was to show Thor your world though television so he could get a better grip on Earth. It wasn't going well.

It was three in the morning and neither of you could sleep. This led to you handing him the remote and watching to see if he remembered how to use it.

Using one hand to hold the remote, he used his index finger from the other hand to gently press the buttons. Music came through the speakers from the 70's as Thor found an infomercial.  You had already figured out that he enjoyed commercials more than actual TV. Finding this and stopping to watch this just proved your point.

"This man speaks quickly," Thor told you, meaning the man trying to sell the CDs.

"It isn't that fast, Thor, he just wants to make sure he gets every detail he can to hope to sell the merchandise."

"And this music is different from that on Asgard. This sounds rather disgusting compared to that."

"Most music during the 70's on Earth when it first came out sounded disgusting, but that's just my opinion."

Thor looked at you on the couch, "The man keeps saying to call now. Why is he repeating that? He can not make me call no matter how many times he asks. I do not wish to speak to him."

You laughed at his comment and took the remote before turning the TV off. This was probably a good time to get some shut eye.


End file.
